The lost lucy doll Wiki
~~ !! before we start !!! ~~ Firstly, before I start to go into detail about my creation i want to put it out there that this wiki will contain mature themes however, nothing in this wiki is real it is purely a creative creepypasta any relation to any real life events is completely coincidental and although this story is my own it isn't copyrighted in any way so feel free yo share her and use her in your own story :) secondly, to understand Lucy a bit better you need to understand what she is. she is a creepypasta nothing more nothing less what is a creepypasta you might ask well Creepypastas are horror-related legends or images that have been copied and pasted around the Internet. These Internet entries are often brief, user-generated, paranormal stories intended to scare readers. They include gruesome tales of murder, suicide, and otherworldly occurrences. and that's all she is, a made up character, a story so please don't get to triggered by this. XD Thirdly, The lost Lucy Doll has been inspired highly by Ticci Toby and Jeff the killer so there will be a lot of similarity to there characters so please don't say I'm just copying them in not Lucy is my first OC and everyone has to start somewhere right and i,m sure she will be constantly be having edits so bare with me I'm new to this all. XD Lucy's story Lucy was born into a poor family in a very small town. Her mother , molly Robinson , stayed at home while her dad ,William, worked away meaning Lucy never really saw much of her farther. when Lucy was born she was 'beautiful' she had perfect soft skin, ice blue eyes, naturally very light blond hair and she was slim yet athletic. She was perfect just like a doll so much so that it became her nickname from her mother and everyone around her she had names like Lucy doll ,the porcelain doll and meany more. As she grew up her 'beauty' just improved she grew a beautiful hour glass figure and matured wonderfully. Her mother took advantage of Lucy's 'beauty' she would dressed her up and used her for beauty competitions that she practically always won giving her mother huge amounts of prize money that she would keep all to her self. but apart from the competitions Lucy was neglected by her mother she never felt loved and never had a friend so its no surprise Lucy own twisted though where her best bit of entertainment although she managed to keep her thought just that thoughts for the most of her child hood. However Lucy never though of her self as beautiful she never got to be who she truly wanted to be she was force into a life of beauty and Lucy quickly began hating the way she look and her mother for forcing her into that life. when she turned 15 all hell broke lose in Lucy's mind. Lucy was bored of being the "prettiest" in her local town she didn't want to do these silly competitions and she hated the attention she got because of it. She was often harassed by boys in her school everyone wanted to have her to be her girlfriend or take her virginity the girls on the other-hand hated her they where all jealous of what Lucy had and would bully and tease endlessly. to everyone around her Lucy was just a doll to be looked at or used. Lucy tried desperately to break this beauty curse. She tried to cut her her long hair that came down just above her bum but it never seemed to make to much of a difference she still looked beautiful even thought the ends of her hair where scraggly and now only came half way down her back. Next Lucy tied to dye her platinum hair but it only ever had a small undertone of what ever colour she tried as her mother would scrub it out after. lucy started to refused to wear the clothes her mum brought her only ever wearing black now but nothing made her feel right nothing would stop her from being her mums perfect pretty doll until Lucy snapped. It was November 16th 2017 one day before Lucy 16th birthday she had been having particularly rough day at school today she could feel herself starting to lose her cool she couldn't take meany more comments from her fellow students. sure she got the usual , boys trying to convince her to go home with them , but today some of the mean girls in the cheer leading squad just wouldn't leave her alone "look at little lost Lucy doll! How much did your mum pay for you to look so pretty hmm? i mean it cant be natural! " The lead girl mocked as the squad swarmed Lucy backing her into the lockers Lucy couldn't take any more and the twisted voices took control Lucy's ice blue eyes shimmered as they lost there beautiful colour and started to turn grey. she shoved the lead cheerleader over making her fall straight into her back everyone gasped in shock as Lucy pounced on top of her starting to repeatedly punching the cheerleader till blood burst and covered the girls face. Lucy was removed from school and expelled for 2 weeks so she slowly walked home the ice blue slowly coming back to her eyes as she calmed down thinking about what she did to that poor girl giggling to herself she had sparked a new interest inflicting pain. once she got home she remembered about her competition she had tonight she groaned loudly before she came up with an amazing idea. she ran to her farther shed grabbing his hunting knives they looked fairly new the blades where about 4 inches long with a gold and black handle with rope raped round them for extra grip. She took the two hunting knives into the house and walked up to the bathroom . she looked at the slightly older knife that the rope had started to fray on before sliding the knife across the back of her left arm spiralling to her forearm and wrist she smiled as the blood started to run from her left arm She looked in her bathroom mirror her eyes turning back to a hazed over grey "i can't compete if I'm damaged right? " she said sadistically before she moved the knife up to her face and cut deeply into her left cheek up pulling the blade across her cheek and up and across her nose "do i look pretty now?" Lucy Doll laughed as she collapsed due to blood loss. When she woke, she woke up in the hospital. She had been stitched back together. The stitches where large and the blood from her wounds had stained her blond hair and here eyes where back to there natural icy blue. Lucy smiled as she felt the stitches on her cheeks with her soft porcelain like fingers, admiring there darker beauty before her mother stormed into the room disturbing Lucy's happiness. "What have you done Lucy doll ! " Lucy's mother screamed looking at the state of her damaged goods "how will you ever win big now you stupid, stupid girl !" Molly continued to yell at Lucy for hours in disbelief but Lucy didn't pay any attention she was to fascinated with her new found beauty. After 4 hours in hospital they let Lucy go home her farther came to pick the two of them up. The car journey was surprisingly quiet only molly and bob spoke Lucy stared aimlessly out the window watching the passing forest until the car stopped and they arrived home. Lucy ran strait up to her room skipping dinner and staying in her room for the rest of the evening just staring and playing with her stitches. the house was quieter than usual there wasn't any snoring from her farther tonight which was unusual but even more unusual there where no voices talking to Lucy tonight she enjoyed the silence until it was interrupted by a horrid static noise Lucy jumped seeing the reflection of a tall black silhouette out side of her window in her mirror. She quickly turned turnround to look but all she could see out her window was the Forrest. No man. No silhouette. Lucy tried her best to sleep but her night was restless thinking about who or what was out there. The next morning Lucy slowly shuffled down the stairs rubbing her eyes the noise of someone making breakfast filling the house and ringing throw Lucy head she groaned and looked into the kitchen to see her mother who briefly met Lucy gaze only to shake her head at Lucy in disappoint. this sparked rage in Lucy and back flooded the twisted thoughts. the kitchen knives glimmered in the corner of her eye as she shakily started to reach for them in an almost hypnotised state but before she could reach her farther burst into the room pushing Lucy's arm away from the blades and snapping Lucy out of it "morning lady's" Will broadly spoke breaking the silence sitting at the table ready to be handed his food so Lucy quickly followed sitting opposite him. shortly molly brag breakfast over to the table she had made a full cooked breakfast everyone started to eat in silence until Lucy's mother broke the silence " why did you do it then ? why did you have to ruin my life Doll? " this made Lucy angry and the voices quickly got louder she quickly got up and left the table heading up to the bathroom the she quickly rinsed her face with cold water and rested her head on the sink. standing like this she could see the two hunting knives still left on the floor from the night before. The voices refused to go away and the static noise starting to ring in her ears again. She slowly lifted her head and looked in the mirror to witness the same man like silhouette only this time she could see him in more detail he was so tall in a black suit and with a blank, white, featureless face with tentacles growing from his back stretching towards her. She spun to face the featureless monster in the suit but when she did all that was there was a long thread of black string and a large needle she slowly picked it ups as her eyes glossed over becoming a dark grey again as the twisted thought consumed her "take all there best parts and make one perfect parent" she though as she stumbled back down stairs. Lucy's mother was sat on the sofa glued to the TV while her farther was having a smoke outside she watched there movements studying there every move "do it KILL THEM ! " Lucy became idol as if something or someone was controlling her she grabbed one of her trophies on the near by shelf she raised it above her head stood behind her mother as the voices got louder and louder till she let go dropping the trophies perfectly onto her mothers head making her expediently drop sliding off the sofa as blood started to poor from her mothers head. Lucy slowly stared to laugh as she walked around the sofa and straddled her mums limp body as she picked back up the trophy and repeatedly smashed it into her mothers skull as she laugh louder and louder causing Lucy's farther to burst back into the house when he saw what Lucy had done he froze in shock Category:Browse